


Anhedonia

by shadynaiad



Category: Saiyuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-26
Updated: 2008-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadynaiad/pseuds/shadynaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo comes home late, and Hakkai washes dishes. How could that become so complicated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anhedonia

Gojyo comes home these days smelling of beer, cigarettes, and women. This is no different than before. The difference now is that this combination, that Hakkai has come to recognize as Gojyo, now almost covers the smell of other men, of fighting and sex. Hakkai isn't sure what to do about this.  
Hakkai also isn't sure when Gojyo moved from being that guy he lives with, who rarely does dishes and never takes out the trash, to being that guy that he worries about. Somewhere along the way, Gojyo became the reason Hakkai stays up late some nights, until he staggers in and collapses. Hakkai has found himself inventing excuses for Gojyo not to go out at night. Mah-jongg’s great, but nobody can play it that often, and it's a bad sign when you start making up variations. Hakkai realizes this, but thinks the poker, mah-jongg, and mancala hybrid might be worth playing again.

“Anhedonia.” Gojyo is startled when he comes up with the word, wonders why he remembers it. Hakkai must have used the word at some time; Gojyo can't remember about whom. Gojyo stands at the apartment door for a moment, letting himself in. He's later than he thought he'd be, but Hakkai won't say anything. Hakkai never does say anything; he just looks up when Gojyo walks in, the goes to put his tea cup in the sink. Gojyo wants to be annoyed at him. Gojyo wants Hakkai to wonder where he's been and who he's been with. He wants Hakkai to notice that he's been fighting again, that he smells like someone else’s cologne, and that he hasn't been interested in mah-jongg in ages.

He settles for saying "You didn't have to wait up for me." Hakkai just looks at him, perpetual smile in place, a smile that might mean "I wasn't" or "I know" or "You bastard, where have you been?" Gojyo isn't sure what it means, or what he wants it to mean. He moves to wash up the dishes from the dinner Hakkai knew he wouldn't be back for, but Hakkai waves him off.

"I'll take care of it." It is the response Gojyo was expecting. It used to be comforting, knowing that Hakkai would take care of things, without comment. Gojyo wonders what would happen if he snatched the dishrag out of Hakkai's hand, then decides he doesn't want to break tradition and reaches for a dry towel instead. If Hakkai is aware that their traditional dishwashing roles had almost been irrevocably altered, he gives no sign.


End file.
